izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unlimited Ways To Anger Macard
1. Insult Him Coeli walked alongside the narrow-eyed, conspicious-looking alien talking up a storm, "So you're a Vortian?" "Yes, I am Vortian." he sighed, she had already asked this several times already. "Does that mean you have horns?" Coeli asked interested. "Why wouldn't I?" He grumbled in response. "I bet you look like a ram." Coeli stopped and stood in front of her demeaningly. He clenched his fists, "Dont call me a ram." "Maccy the Rammy!" Coeli taunted further enjoying the reaction she got from him. "It's Mac-ARD for your information and I am NOT A RAM." he yelled, eyes ablaze in a heated crimson. Coeli laughed, "Pfft! Whatever, Rammy." "I'M NOT A RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!" "Pfft." 2. Insult his Master, Szaciou Nuqon "Where DID you learn your fighting skills?" Kaos remarked as she watched her metal sword melt from the heat of Macard's laserboton. With a smirk he retracted his weapon back to pocket size and blew out the remaining smoke with a cliche look, "From the best in this part of the universe, Master Szaciou Nuqon. Well only I'm ''allowed to call him Szaciou... but that doesn't matter for now." Kaos' eyes filled with tears and she couldn't hold it anymore as she burst out in laughter, "You mean that old guy?!" Macard's smile disappeared as his brow furrowed, "He's not that old." "You kidding?! He's older than GRASS!" she continued, howling further. "THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! Earth and Vort times are waaay different!" He remarked. "Hey wait... isn't Vort time longer than Earth time?" Kaos inquired. "Well... yes.. I think.." Macard murmured. "SEE! OLDER THAN GRASS!!!" Kaos went into another fit. "...Well... well... AT LEAST MY MASTER IS STRONGER THAN GRASS!" "Wha-hat?!" "YOUR MASTER'S STUPID!" 3. '''Call His Master Szaciou' Macard propped the door open for his new house-guest, smiling pleasantly at them before shutting the door. "Szaciou! I'm back! And I brought someone new with me!" he called for his master. Almost instantly the old man was down the stairs and facing the young girl in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." he greeted. She gave a small, awkward smile and nodded, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Szaciou." The bored smiling look on Macard's face suddenly twisted into rage and anger as his pupils dialted and he grit his teeth together, staring angrily at En. En shrank as if being scolded by a teacher, "Wh-what?" Before the younger one could answer Szaciou stepped in, "He doesn't take kindly to people who call me Szaciou, it's a special name only he can call me." "Ooooh. I'm sorry, Macard, I didn't know." Macard turned his un-affected expression towards En, his human-disguised head red with anger, "I told you this... THREE TIMES." "Oh." "Yeah. ''Oh. ''" 4. Express Any Form of Love to Him Macard hissed as he danced around in a circle, "Would you stay away!?" To no avail did the creature around his feet cease to rub against him. "Get off now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs shaking his leg. With chocolate brown eyes the small little being stared up at him innocently, it's pink tongue was hanging out in a smile. He wrinkled his nose in digust, "I don't enjoy your company! Go to your master or something!!!" The pomeranian got on her hind legs and pawed at Macard's swatting hand thinking he was playing with her. "You are SO disobediant! GO! SHOO! I don't have anything for you!" The pup was relentless. He ground his teeth together and let out a long overexaggerated sigh then reached into his belt, pulling out a tiny sac. "Fine... I suppose Master wouldn't mind if I shared some of the czarvix bones with you. If it'll get you off my TAIL." he snarled and snapped a small bone to the dog's feet. Empress smiled largely and took the bone by her mouth. "Now are you going to le-" She padded back over to Macard and rested her body on his feet, biting away at the bone and every once in a while licking his feet. Macard yelled in frustration. 5. Category:Stories